Apple's Suicide
In late 2004, I became a fan of the Apple Jacks commercials featuring Cinnamon and Bad Apple. So, I decided to look up the commercials, and found a homemade DVD featuring all of the commercials. I couldn't resist it, and clicked on the link which leaded to the site. It had a background of Cinnamon and Bad Apple, with many links above. A line of text reading "Cinnamon and Apple Fans", It looked cool at the time to see that there were fans of it other than me, at the time. I clicked on a link, which led me to the DVD page. It had all kinds of Cinnamon and Apple DVDs, all reading "Series 1", "Series 2", "Series 3", and the last was a boxset of all the series. At the time, I was excited to see this. I clicked on "boxset" and it showed a "Thank You!" pop-up and I was redirected to Google. I was very confused, why would it send me to Google without showing how much it was? Anyways, shaking off the creeped out feeling, I searched about this site on Google. A news article reading "Fan Site for Cinnamon and Apple Taken Down Due to Graphic Content". Now, I was confused. I was just on the site. I was at home still scrolling for the stupid DVD, until I heard the sound of something being pushed into my letter box. I caught a hold of it before my dog did, and looked at the package. It seemed to be wrapped fairly badly, with what looked like grease marks and stains on it. Naturally, like anyone would, I decided to open the package. Inside was something that I could not explain. It was the Cinnamon and Bad Apple DVD, but I had not seen one like it online. It was like some little kid had drawn on the front cover with a marker. The title was just "CINNAMON AND BAD APPLE" with what looked like a poorly drawn illustration of Cinnamon and Apple on the front. I didn't think a lot of it, at the time, but I went back inside. I inserted the first disc into the DVD player, and it played fine, except the quality was bad. Still, I didn't think much of it, since it looked like it been recorded on television. I went on with the second disc, and then the rest, up until the last disc. It was static at first, but then it cut back to a new commercial, one I hadn't seen. It showed Bad Apple, who was scheming. This was weird, because it would usually say '''"When you pour a bowl of Apple Jacks cereal" '''first, and then cut to Cinnamon and Apple racing. This was different. Apple lifted up a knife, he then broke down into tears. He looked down from his window, it panned down to show Cinnamon racing to the bowl. Apple throws the knife at Cinnamon, and ends up stabbing him in the stomach and he falls down to the floor, bleeding. Apple started to cry again, this time louder, he covered his eyes with his hands. The picture of Cinnamon's corpse was barely recognizable, they took full advantage of it not having to move, and made an almost photo-realistic drawing of his dead body. The shot goes to Bad Apple, inside the bowl, still sobbing. Apple was just staring at the viewer, full frame of the face, for about 3 seconds. The shot quickly panned out, a deep voice said "DO IT" and we see in Apple's hands a shotgun. He immediately puts the gun in his mouth and pulls the trigger. Realistic blood and brain matter splatters the wall behind him, and then he sinks to the bottom of the bowl. The last 5 seconds of this episode show his body sinking into the bowl, with one of his eyes dangling as he sunk. Thankfully, I kept a few screenshots and saved them to my laptop. The next couple of days went past without anything unusual happening. I had a few nightmares about the DVD, but luckily that was all. I checked my laptop for the screenshots, but when I tried to click on it, it said it never existed. I still have nightmares about this incident. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Suicide Category:Death Category:Computers and Internet Category:Memes Category:Apple Jacks Category:Rip-off Category:Trollpasta Category:Cliche Category:Lost Commercials Category:Videos